emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04927
}} is the 4,929th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 3 March, 2008. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by ALAN WAREING Plot Part 1 At Victoria Cottage Jonny and Paul talk about Perdy going to Skipdale Hall for the night so they can be alone and Bev keeping Jonny up until 4:00am on his big day. Bev comes down and says someone has to tell the guests of her own civil partnership that there isn't going to be one. As she begs Jonny to do it there is a knock at the door. It's Emily and they let her in. Outside Café Hope Miles tells Matthew and Carl that the De Souza Enterprises bid has the council contract in the bag. Matthew tells Carl to pay Pollard a visit and grease the appropriate wheels. Carl thinks he is scared by the competition. He notes that his only fear is starvation as he has been barred from the kitchen as the gay wedding of the year takes place. At Victoria Cottage Emily pours champagne as Jonny tells Bev's mum the ceremony has been cancelled. Paul opens the door to Patricia. Val arrives as does Rodney who both bring flowers for the button holes. Bev is in flood of tears. Emily suggests they can wear both sets of flowers. Val says she's already had to cancel doves because of Rodney's interference and says they can make their choice as she storms out. Rodney arrogantly presumes his are the better choice and presents them to Paul. Bev listens to Will Young’s, All Time Love and says she was going to walk down the aisle to it. She says she wants to kill herself and Jonny hugs her. Paul says he isn't the only one. At Farrers Cottage Carl hands over a wad of cash. Eric says that the contract will go through and if it doesn't he will repay every penny. He asks Carl why but Carl says he isn't prepared to proffer an answer. Val rushes in and complains to Eric that Rodney is upstaging her. Val feels the wad of cash and is thrilled they have something for their own wedding fund. Eric says he has some business to attend to and will see Val later at the wedding. Val tells him that if he's late their own wedding is off. At Victoria Cottage Paul suggests they slip away and use Bev's vacated registry office slot to get married in their own way. Jonny is worried but agrees. They go for a walk collecting Emily on the way. At Home Farm Val rushes around finalising things as Rodney goads her but is mildly impressed that she will be serving caviar on ice. Paul, Jonny and Emily arrive at Hotten Registry Office to meet Jonny's friend Barry. Barry asks what is going on. As Emily begins to explain the registrar asks why they are here and Paul explains that they would like to take the place of the Jackson/Parker party. Eric is at the home of Councillor May. Eric and the councillor discuss changing times before Eric begins to explain what he wants. At Home Farm Rodney is greeting guests including Donald and Nicola. Nicola stares daggers at David when he arrives then she rushes out. Val and Rodney try to track down Jonny and Paul. Donald tells David he has made the right decision, he can tell by Nicola's mood that he has dumped her. At the registry office Jonny and Paul marry in a quiet ceremony. As the registrar declares them 'partners for life' they hug as Emily and Barry applaud. Part 2 As they descend the stairs Emily and Barry congratulate Jonny and Paul. As Jonny wonders how they are going to tell their parents Rodney calls. Emily tells him he has to tell Rodney face to face. At Councillor May's house Eric is sealing his deal when the phone rings. Councillor May's wife comes in to say it's his secretary. The wife is Rosalind. She comes on to Eric telling him that if he wants something doing he has to come to her and they will have dinner. At Home Farm the guests are restless as Rodney's phone rings. Nicola is glancing at David and then leaves. David follows as Donald watches. In the kitchen Jonny, Paul, Emily and Barry arrive while still on the phone to Rodney. Paul dithers and Emily tells Rodney that Paul has something to tell him. Paul starts to tell Rodney and Rodney presumes it's nerves. As Jonny tries to explain Val comes in and says the registrar isn't even there yet. Paul lies that Barry is their registrar and Barry reluctantly agrees. Val asks for the rings and Paul and Jonny struggle to remove them behind their backs. As Val and Rodney rush off Barry questions whether he looks like a registrar. As the four of them panic Paul says that as long as they play this right Val and Rodney need never know. Paul presents Barry with a copy of the service and they agree this is the right thing to do. Elsewhere in Home Farm Nicola cannot believe David has sold her down the river for forty pieces of silver. As David says it wasn't just about the money Donald calls Nicola back for the ceremony and they both go back in. Jonny and Paul wait outside. Jonny says he could get used to this but Paul says they are only getting married twice. They each wear both buttonhole flowers. The guests smarten themselves up as Jonny and Paul wait. They are resolved to go through with this despite the fact that Barry can't act. A string quartet plays Pachelbel's Canon as the guests stand up and Jonny and Paul walk down the aisle. Eric arrives just in time. Barry bungles his way through the script at first. At Pear Tree Cottage Carl and Matthew get ready to go to Jonny and Paul's reception. Matthew wants to go so he can rub Donald's nose in it. Carl is amused at Matthew's arrogance. Back at Home Farm Rodney, Patricia and Val congratulate Jonny and Paul. Rodney still thinks Val's party and dress are garish. Val says as cutting edge as he thinks he is, no one can make a statement in greige. Paul says if Val and Rodney had rumbled them it would have been at least the third murder at Home Farm. This way they have had their moment, Jonny and Paul have had theirs. It's the happiest day of Paul's life. Val sees Diane smiling and says she sees all's well on Planet Sugden. Diane says she has had a text from Jack and things are heading in the right direction. She takes a glass of champagne for Victoria, as she has promised her one. In the hall Emily checks up on Nicola, she has been crying. Emily says she thought Nicola would be over the moon at Donald's recovery. Donald appears and says she is and that they must be tears of joy. Miles and David both appear and Miles takes his 'stepmother' Nicola to the party while David and Donald discuss business. Elsewhere in Home Farm Val finds Rodney thinking. He can't believe he scoffed at the idea of a wedding. Val says he was crass and insensitive because that's how he is as Eric enters. Rodney says she can't help having a dig. Eric says a little forbearance wouldn't go a miss but Val says it was that that got her pregnant to start with. She says Rodney's held it against her ever since. Donald tells Nicola what a wonderful day it was, straight-facedly taunting her. Donald says when they renew her marriage vows he’ll give her the wedding of her dreams. Paul and Jonny thank Emily. Val and Rodney accost Jonny and Paul and Val demands to know that her plan for the wedding was better. As Rodney and Val row Val accuses him of ruining her day. Paul snaps and asks her who the hell she thinks the wedding was about and tells them the wedding went ahead despite them rather than because of them. Paul almost announces the truth to the guests despite protests from Jonny but relents at the last second. Rodney starts making a speech saying how proud he is of Jonny and Paul, Val adds that she wants to thank them for letting her share their day. Rodney proposes a toast to friends and family, to happiness and most of all to love. The guests toast. Notes *First appearance of KATE MCGREGOR as Emily Kirk since 04853 transmitted on 7 December 2007. *'Cultural References:' Val comments that just because Rodney can throw seven shades of beige together it doesn't make him Lawrence Llewelyn-Bowen. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday